Nina Cortex
'Nina Cortex '''is the teenaged niece (or possibly daughter) of Dr. Neo Cortex. She has robotic hands that give her super strength. Appearance Nina is a fairly short, skinny adolescent with pale blue skin, straight black hair, and black eyes (sometimes dark blue eyes). She has oval shaped eyes with black bags underneath them, and very thin eyebrows, though at age 13 she appeared to have no eyebrows at all. Her nose is small, and her mouth is cat shaped; she often wears black lipstick. At 13, her bangs were side swept to the right. As Nina got older, however, she wore her bangs parted. One of her most notable features are her buck teeth and her prosthetic hands. Like her uncle/father, the letter "N" is on her forehead, though Nina's is lower cased. She used to have freckles, though they seemed to have disappeared by age 17. Attire In her early teens, Nina wore a dark blue sailor fuku with a red tie, a black belt around her waist, white socks, and black shoes with silver buckles on them. She also wore a silver hair clip in her bangs. Her outfit later changed to a black, short sleeved dress with a red ascot, black and white striped thigh-length socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Also in her late teens, Nina wears two black earrings on both of her ears. Personality Nina is typically a quiet, brooding teenager. She is ambitious, intelligent, and somewhat egotistical. She is also quite spiteful of others. Nina is also introverted and antisocial, preferring to spend her time alone. Nina can be described as a tomboy and a goth, though she loathes being called the latter. She has a sharp tongue and has no problem being snarky or sarcastic. Deep down inside, Nina is a sympathetic and caring individual. Dr. Cortex has practically altered her personality when she was a young girl, and made into what she is today. Despite this, she cares for Cortex and a few other select individuals. Backstory Early life Nina was once a cheerful little girl who loved animals. She was constantly hugging them whenever she had the chance. Her relative, Dr. Neo Cortex, however, did not like Nina's behavior. He replaced Nina's hands with prosthetic ones and, at an early age, sent her to his former school, Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil, to "correct" her behavior. Nina's personality changed drastically because of this, though her love of animals still retained. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, Crash and Cortex arrived at the Academy of Evil to look for Nina, as they needed her to repair the Psychetron. After searching various classrooms and hallways, Cortex found Nina in her dormitory. She pranked her uncle by using a fake head and jumping out at Cortex. She then showed her uncle what she'd learned, battled the Ants, and was briefly pursued by a school bus which Crash tied to Cortex's airship. Crash, Cortex, and Nina went back to the Iceberg Lab, where she fixed the Psychetron by giving it a good smack, to Cortex's surprise. The team then headed into the Tenth Dimension. Nina was then kidnapped by the wild Evil Crash, the alternate counterpart of Crash, and he took her to his house, where Cortex soon rescued her by foolishly offering himself to Evil Crash. She later helped in defeating the Evil Twins by destroying the power sources of their Deathbot. Crash Tails Four years after the events of Crash Twinsanity, Nina decided to drop out of Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. She then transferred to another school, named Calico High School. It was there that she met one of her only friends, Tammy Kat. (TBC) Other Appearances Darkstorm Multiversal A Dragon Adventure Powers Nina's hands have given her super strength. This allows her to punch through many strong materials. Abilities Nina is able to use her robotic hands as "grappling hooks", so to speak. Weaknesses (TBC) Relationships Family Neo Cortex Nina's Mother Little is known about Nina's relationship with her mother, as she disappeared from Nina's life very early on. However, it can be assumed that the two had a very close bond with each other. Friends Tammy Kat Evil Coco Rivals Coco Bandicoot Neutral Crash Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot Enemies (TBC) Quotes *"My name's Nina Cortex. Don't wear it out!"'' *''"You might get away with calling me goth, but don't you DARE call me emo!"'' *''"Well, if it isn't Trash Bandicoot and his smart aleck sister."'' Trivia *At one point in Crash Twinsanity, Cortex refers to Nina as his daughter, but soon corrects himself. This implies that Cortex is actually Nina's father, and not uncle. As such, he is referred to as both in this page, or as simply her relative. *Nina is hinted to be smarter than Cortex. *It is unknown who Nina's mother was, much less what happened to her. Gallery Ninacortexnu 20180330121538.png|Nina at age 17 Ninacortexnu 20180330132635.png|Nina's outfit outside of school Ninalateteens.png|Nina at age 17 (old drawing) 5154a8582c644e24a90724da4c5309933dd6df41 00.jpg|Nina at age 13 fufufu.png|Chibi Nina laughing Ninacortexreferencesheet-1.png|Nina's reference sheet (Crash Tails) Youngnina.png|13 year old Nina in 2D Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Cyborgs Category:Students Category:Goths Category:Former Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Super Strength